


“Well ... I have a surprise for you”

by buggiesreign



Series: Bughead One Shots [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, bughead in love, cute bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggiesreign/pseuds/buggiesreign
Summary: Betty Cooper is surprised with one of the most thoughtful gifts she’s ever gotten, paired with a speech that makes her heart beat faster.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Bughead One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377049
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	“Well ... I have a surprise for you”

Betty was lying across her bed, her stomach flat against it, on a Saturday afternoon. Her feet were up in the air, swinging back and forth. A book laying in front of her, being held open by one of Bettys hands, as her eyes scanned the words written on the page. Her other hand was placed underneath her jawline, her elbow resting on the mattress, holding her head up, as she read.

She was so caught up in her book, that she didn’t notice the front door open and close, and someone walking up the stairs. Her head snapped up however, when she heard a knock on her door. She tilted her head slightly, unsure of who was knocking, since Alice and FP went out with Jellybean for Ice Cream.

“It’s open” she called out, looking at the door and waiting for whoever was on the other side, to open it and come inside, her mind still wondering who it was.

A huge smile appeared on her face, once the door was open enough to show who was waiting on the other side. She jumped up, the book falling to the floor, completely forgotten, as she ran towards the door.

Before Jughead had any time to react, Bettys arms flew around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist and her head buried in the crook of his neck. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, holding her body close to his. 

“Juggie” she whispered happily, not letting go of him and not ever wanting to. “I thought you weren’t going to make it, before tomorrow. What are you doing here?”

“I finished my paper last night and therefore was able to come back today. I missed you” he said softly, explaining his surprise appearance. Betty leaned her head back slightly to look at him, the smile still plastered across her face, matching his.

“And I missed you. Hi” she said, before leaning in and attaching their lips to one another, Jughead immediately returning the pressure of her lips. 

“I love you” Betty whispered against his lips, before pulling back slowly and locking eyes with him, her heart feeling full. She always missed him dearly, when he was at Stonewall prep and was upset that he was only going to make it on Sunday this weekend, so this surprise meant everything for her. “And I love you” he replied softly.

“Why did you only come now, if you finished the paper last night? It’s almost 5” she asked, tilting her head. She wasn’t mad or suspicious about anything, just curious. That was until he put her down and stepped into her room, the door falling closed, making Betty jump. 

“Well ... I have a surprise for you. Another one” he explained and Betty was even more confused. She didn’t know what she was talking about and had no idea what the surprise could be. 

“Another surprise? You being here is enough Jug. And what surprise kept you from coming here earlier?” she asked, getting more and more curious and wanting to know what he was talking about and what surprise it was.

Jughead, of course, noticed her curiosity and took off his blazer, which fit him incredibly well, Betty thought. Betty tilted her head, looking at him with an amused expression, as he pulled up his sleeve, but soon gasped loudly, when it was up to his upper arm.

There, right underneath his elbow, on the inside of his lower arm, was a new tattoo, that was still wrapped in plastic foil, secured with tape. Jughead lifted the tape and foil carefully, to reveal the tattoo and Betty gasped loudly, yet again.

She looked up at him, before back down at the tattoo. There it was. A beautifully done ‘B’ with a crown on top of it. It was the perfect font, size and shape. The artwork was gorgeously done and it was undoubtedly a stunning piece.

“You- You got a tattoo for me?” she asked, looking up at him, tears building in her eyes. Jughead nodded softly, before walking over to her and taking her hands in his. Betty didn’t know what to say - she was completely speechless - which rarely ever happened.

“Betty, I don’t even know where to start. Ever since I met you, I knew you were special. The first thing I noticed that day on the playground, when Archie decided to finally introduce us, was your smile. I had a shit day and my dad and mom were fighting, but when I saw that smile ... everything was okay. It was like someone pulled the sun from the sky, just for me, to let me know that it’ll be okay” 

“You were seven back then, Juggie” she interrupted, a few tears rolling down her cheeks and she sniffeled.

“I know. But that’s what I felt in that moment. Now let me finish” he said, with a soft chuckle and Betty nodded, a bright smile on her face.

“We became friends, best friends even. But I knew there was more. I couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was at the time, but I realized one day, that I had fallen in love with you. You never judged me for where I was from. And something you did, that no one else did, was you didn’t treat me differently. When I was with you, I felt like one of the group. I felt like I could be more than trailer trash. You gave me hope and faith, in times, I thought there was neither.”

“I continued to fall for you, more and more everyday, but was too scared to do something about it. Until that one day in your room. It took so much courage to kiss you, but I did it and my life has gotten better and better ever since. I’ve been in love with you for over 10 years now and knowing that you love me back, is the most amazing feeling I’ve ever had the pleasure of feeling.”

“You’ve always been there for me; Through thick and thin; Throug all our ups and downs: Through fights and self discovery. I knew at the end of the day, I could count on you. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I know I will do anything to make you happy. You’re the love of my life. You’re my soulmate. You’re what even made me believe in meant to be, because you are my meant to be.”

“So, I got this tattoo, to have you with me, every minute, of every day. And even if, we end up separated, due to whatever reason, I won’t regret getting this, because it will remind me of the best thing I ever had. The best thing I ever got to call mine. Though, of course, I hope we’ll make it, till the end. I love you, Betty Cooper.”

Betty was crying, trying to hold back the sobs, leaving her lips, when Jughead finished. Her heart was full of love for the boy in front of her, her smile still as bright and her mind occupied with ways to reply, but none seemed fitting.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close, his arms comming around the small of her back, her face nuzzled into his neck. Jugheads hand stroked up and down her back slowly, trying to calm him.

“I love you, Juggie” she said, her voice cracking, due to her crying. “I love you so much. And you do make me happy, the happiest I’ve ever been. You’re my everything.”

Betty was unable to say more, so overwhelmed with emotion, by his words, his gesture and him. But it was enough. It was more than enough. Jughead was happy, the same smile that covered her face, covering his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> I’d appreciate feedback :)  
> (sorry if there are typos)


End file.
